Cheating Love Never Works
by sweetme
Summary: Ryonan got a team manageress & Sendoh kept calling her a lesbian. She revenged by not recording the REAL shots of Sendoh. Tsk! Tsk! It's a war... Please read and review!!!


Cheating Love Never Works

Chapter One – Sorry Sendoh            By: Sweet*me 

**Author's Notes**: To write something for a change, I decided to write one for Sendoh. Isn't that great Sendoh fans? Please tell (review) me if you like it but don't tell me if you didn't, okay? Have a nice day!

**Disclaimer**: How many times do authors have to do this?

           It was a very perfect day for Sendoh Akira, second year in Ryonan High. He had been trying to wait for the school bell to ring and after that, he's ready to play basketball.

           In their team, Sendoh is the ace. Sometimes he's flattered. Sometimes he's not. That's because most people depend on what he can do but blame him if they lost. It's like his move is the move Ryonan.

           After three more minutes of waiting, the bell rang.

           '_Yes_,' he thought.

           He ran to the locker room and changed his clothes. He was so excited to play basketball. Since he was a child, he dreamt of becoming a popular basketball player. When that's about to happen, Rukawa Kaede stood on his way. Rukawa became better than him. But enough of those. This story is about Sendoh Akira. Only about him (and about a certain girl perhaps).

           It was his first time to see Hikoichi played basketball together with them. He usually records all their games and the successful shots they have done. 

           '_Something fishy is going on here_,' Sendoh thought.

           After practicing, Uozomi, who changed his mind about being a chef, called them for a team meeting.

           "I have something to tell you," he began, "Hikoichi decided to study basketball more and stopped being a manager. He wishes to play the game sometime."

           "Now that's what I wanted to know!" Sendoh exclaimed.

           Sendoh furrowed his brow.

           "But who will be our manager?" he asked.

           Silent whispers filled the air with questions waiting to be answered.

           "Or manageress…" Uozomi gave them a hint.

           Sendoh gave Uozomi a nervous smile. He scratched his head. Even if she'll be as pretty as Ayako, it'll still be different. Very different.

           More players will probably make a move on her or wouldn't be able to concentrate better on their games. But at least better future awaits Hikoichi. He shrugged.

           He couldn't do anything now.

           "Tomorrow will be her first day. So please be kind to her," Uozomi said.

           After that, the meeting ended and everyone is ready to go home. Sendoh couldn't stay calm and was nervous about what kind of personality the team manageress has. He wishes that they'll stand each other.

           The very next day, Sendoh was really excited about meeting the team's manageress. He arrived there on time (unbelievable) and looked for her.

           There was a girl physically fit with blond hair, wearing a whistle and holding a notebook. He was surprised to see her like that. She looks very pretty to Sendoh. He walked closely and looked at her deep and noticed that her eyes were green and lovely.

           She flashed him an annoying smile and asked, "Who are you looking at?"

           "Isn't it obvious?" he asked.

           She cracked her knuckles like a guy and challenged, "Are you asking me into a fight? Because if you are, I wouldn't go chickening out."

           He laughed wildly.

           "Uozomi didn't warn us about our manageress being a lesbian," he teased.

           He guessed it wasn't a good joke because she looked really serious this time.

           "Say that again, loser!" she ordered.

           Sendoh made a face and left. So that's their first meeting, huh? He didn't expect her to be like that. I mean, look at her body (Coca Cola bottle—haha! Just kidding). You wouldn't believe she was the girl who just spoke.

           During the break, Uozomi called them.

           Then Uozomi introduced, "This is our team's manageress, Sarah Parker—another transfer student."

           "She's a lesbian," Sendoh added.

           Uozomi and Sarah looked at him in a manner that you wouldn't wish to imagine. Sendoh sighed then they continued the pep talk for the coming game against Shohoku.

           After the practice, Sarah passed by Sendoh and whispered, "I swear that these past few days… You'll suffer, Sucker!"

           Sendoh smirked and said, "I didn't know you're good in rhyming."

           The next day was the practice game against Shohoku. Sendoh was playing pretty good. He made 75% of the shots. But still, Shohoku won with 40-32. The coach called for some talk about the game and said…

           "I can't believe all of you. Especially you Sendoh! I really thought we'll win this game. Did you know how many shots you have done?" the coached asked.

           "26 or something?" he guessed.

           "NO!!!" the coach roared, "You only made 16 shots. How could you? I thought you're the ace of Ryonan."

           "Nandato (what)??!?" he asked nervously.

           He was perspiring wildly because of his good game with Shohoku and then that's what will happen? He's pretty confident with his shots and he's sure that he did well.

           "Look at the record. You only made 16. I can't believe it," he complained.

           He looked at the notebook. Then he remembered Sarah. He bit his lip angrily then looked at the girl as if he wanted to kill her. Sarah was smiling happily. Enjoying the fact that Sendoh was annoyed.

           "You're going to pay for this," he warned silently.

**Author's Notes**: This fan fiction is very typical (I'm bad when I'm reviewing MY own story). I like it though. I hope that you too did. Please review and tell me if I should continue this or give me some suggestions about the next chapter. Gomen (sorry) for some grammatical errors. I haven't learned from the past. Ja ne (bye)! Arigatou (thanks)!!! 


End file.
